Konoha University
by Gum Gum11
Summary: AU. It's the first year of college and the gang has a lot of adjusting to do for this new college life. My first story!
1. Graduation

**Hey all! So here's my first story after being a member for three months or something like that lol. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are ever so welcomed and so are flamers. Sometimes, there's some truth hidden. **

* * *

><p>Hinata sat anxiously in her seat trying to pay attention to the speaker on stage. She just wanted to get up and dance all the way home that's how happy she was which, was something that she would never actually do.<p>

"YEA! YOU SAID IT!" Sakura screamed snapping Hinata out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but smile to herself knowing what Sakura was yelling about. Tsunade-Sama the principle was on stage talking about the senior class growing up and going on to college.

Everyone sitting in the same section as Hinata couldn't help but get riled up from their principle's words. "This cap is messing up my hair!" Ino said from behind her, Sakura turned around to address the young Yamanaka. "Pig face! Shut up! We'll be done in a moment!" Sakura said in a low tone, trying not to interrupt her mentor's speech.

"You shut up, billboard brow! Unlike you I take care of my hair! " Ino said while giving a pouty face. "Y-you guys, we should be ha-happy today we are graduating." Hinata said desperately trying to calm her two best friends down. This is how it was all of the time, Sakura and Ino would fight while Tenten and her tried to separate the two. But luckily for her, Naruto intervened.

"Guys, Quit the fighting, Hinata is right we should be happy!" He said while smiling at his girlfriend. Hinata's heart always fluttered when he looked at her like that. "Th-thank you, Naruto-Kun" she said while giving him a soft smile.

She and Naruto had been going out since their junior year. Even though she's had a crush on him since they were in grade school, he finally noticed her and asked her out. "Well, as long as Sasuke-Kun tells me that I'm still pretty I'll be okay." Ino said while stroking her hair, a light blush across her cheeks.

"The only way he'll say that is when you look like me, pig face." Sakura laughed turning around in her seat to face the stage again. Sasuke, sitting in-between Ino and Naruto was trying to tune everyone around him out and focus on the time. 'Ten minutes' He said in his head glaring at the clock.

He wanted this ceremony to be done with. He would grab his diploma and leave but, his brother wouldn't like that. 'Whatever, I have this summer then I'm free' he smirked to himself. Coming out of his thoughts, he heard everyone in his section screaming and whistling towards the stage. 'Oh it must be the awards part' he though in irritation.

As Iruka started naming the people to receive awards, he noticed that all of his friends stood for one. "Most friendly, Hinata Hyuga!" He smiled inward while Naruto was making a fool of his self. "YEA! Go Hinata! You deserve it!" Naruto said jumping up and down for Hinata.

As everyone started smiling and clapping for her she noticed Sasuke was the only one that wasn't. She slightly frowned at this thinking they had became acquaintance, even friends even before Naruto. That's when she noticed he was smirking at her with his fingers laced in front of him mouth.

Her face brightens up and she nodded in acknowledgment. She grabbed her award and diploma and sat down quickly waiting for the others to get theirs. She agreed with all of them and giggled to some but clapped for all of her friends.

Sakura- Most Sociable

Ino- Most Outspoken

Shikamaru- Most likely to sleep through college

Choji- Most likely to become a bouncer

Shino- Most Open Minded

Kiba- Mostly likely to work with animals

Sasuke- Most likely to leave and never come back

Naruto- Most Energetic

When everyone returned to their seats, Tsunade came back to the stage to announce the graduation was over and they were free to leave. That's when in a flash, everyone's cap was thrown in the air and shouts consisting of

"WE DID IT!" and "WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" came to be the only words said. Hinata was the quietest while she hugged her good friends and politely congratulated them and herself. She was really close to all of her friends to the extent to refer to them all as her best friends.

She sighed softly when she found out that Shino and Kiba were going to school in America. Them two being her closest guy friends. She told them to visit her when they were on break and they promised her. Ino told Hinata that Choji wasn't going to college because he was going to run his family's restaurant alongside his father.

She quickly walked over to him to bid him farewell. Before she realized what was going on, Naruto laid a kiss on her small lips. While he was smiling during the kiss she frowned at what she was seeing. Naruto noticed and broke the kiss, "What's wrong Hinata?" he said frowning at her. She turned her attention back to him and said

"Oh…W-why is Sasuke-Kun in such a rush?" she asked still looking in the direction that he left from with Itachi soon behind him. Naruto sighed "He doesn't like big ceremonies I guess he's just going home to pack." She looked at her boyfriend confused, "Where is he going?" "Going to stay with his brother for the summer. Then we'll see him again at school!" Naruto stated with a smirk on his face.

Hinata, looked even more confused she knew that her, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and, Shikamaru were going to Konoha University but, Sasuke was too? "That's great right Na-Naruto-Kun!" she began to say gaining his attention, "Yea it is! It'll be great to have our best friends in school with us again!" She nodded in agreement.

She'd be able to tolerate this summer without her friends to know that she would see most of them soon enough. She wondered about Sasuke and if he was as excited to see them again as Naruto and herself were.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this story and I hope I get some dedicated readers to join in! I tried to get Sasuke's attitude right but if I didn't just let me know. See you soon!<strong>


	2. Promise

**Hello all! I decided to post two chapters at once so you can get a feel for it I suppose :). So here's the second chapter: **

"There, all packed and ready to go." Hinata said in a heavy sigh. She'd been packing all morning for her summer vacation

with her family. She hadn't gotten any sleep due to her excitement for her trip to Australia. She was done a bit earlier

then she expected and decided to kill time before her flight. She walked downstairs to her father's study to find him

behind his desk as usual. "Ohayo, Oto-San" she said with a bright smile on her face. "Ah, Ohayo musume. How is my

Hime doing this morning?" he said without looking up from his paper work scattered all over his desk. She giggled at the

sound of her childhood nickname from her father. "Oto-San, I-I was wondering since I have finished my packing for ou-

our trip would it be o-okay if I went to Ino-Chen's house to bi-bid my friends farewell?" she asked shyly. She never liked

asking for things, especially when her father was buried in paper work from the family business. "Hai, Hime you may.

Make sure you are back at 6pm, we will depart when you arrive. Do not be late, Hime." He spoke with a strict tone. If it

was one thing her father hated it was being late. She nodded and her father gave her a soft smile and returned his

attention to his work. 'I'm glad were taking this vacation, he needs a break from all of the work.' She didn't realize her

cousin was calling her name until he poked her on the shoulder. Returning from her thoughts Hinata looked up at her

cousin and gave him a "What it is" face. "Hinata-Chen, are you finished packing already?" Neji said with humor laced in

his words. He'd never expect her to be done so quickly. "Ye-yes Onii-San!" she responded with a pouting sound. "I'm

sorry, it's just hard to believe. But anyway, where are you going now?" with a confused look on his face. "I'm going to

Ino-Chen's house to sa-say goodbye." Turning her face away from him so he wouldn't see her sad emotion. "You'll see

them in school Hinata, don't be so sad." As if he had just read her thoughts. "I know Onii-San, I-I'll get going now ja-ne"

as she walked out of her front door leaving Neji standing in the door frame. As Hinata made her way to Ino's, her phone

started to ring. "Hel-hello? Oh, hello Tenten-Chen! I'm on my way to Ino-Chen's house now. O- Okay, meet me there

and bring Sakura-Chen. Ja-ne!"Just when she hung up her phone she saw Naruto waving towards her from a distance,

Sasuke walking along side of him. She started to quicken her pace closing the gap between the three. When she was

close enough, she greeted them both "Ohayo Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-Kun! Why are yo-you two walking ar-around so

early?" she asked just remembering that it was 8am. "Ah, Sasuke had to finish packing for his trip so I told him I'll help

him if he comes with me for my morning ramen!" Naruto said smirking at an obviously irritated Sasuke. "Hai, I wouldn't

have agreed with the baka if he would have told me morning ramen was _actually _in the morning!" he said gritting his

teeth while Hinata laughed at the two for their misunderstanding. "Sasuke-Kun it wi-will be wor-worth it once Naru-

Naruto-Kun helps you." She smiled at him. "Hn" was all the response Sasuke was willing to give. "So Hinata-Chen, why

are you up so early too?" he said with his hand behind his head and smiling widely. "Missing me already? " that made

Hinata blush and fumbled over her words some more. "N-no Naruto-Kun, I-I was on my wa-way to Ino-Chen's ho-house

to say goo-goodbye before my-my trip.", "Oh" was all to come out of Naruto's throat. He had forgotten that she was

leaving with her family later tonight. He quickly grabbed her into his arms at the thought of not seeing her for a few

months. "Make sure you don't fall in love over there okay?"

"I pro-promise Naru-Naruto-Kun"

"Either get a room baka or I'm leaving." Sasuke said chiming in. Hinata blushed even harder at the words he just spoke.

It's not like she never thought about being with Naruto completely she was after all a regular teenager. But, she just

wasn't ready for that step in their relationship thankfully Naruto had patience's with her feeling comfortable enough.

"Well I should get going, enjoy your ramen you two!" She said walking away, Sasuke snorted while Naruto waved

frantically. "I'll miss you, Hinata-Chen!" she was caught off guard from the words Naruto had never said before. "I'll - I'll

miss yo-you too, Naru-Naruto-Kun!" she said hesitantly then Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her face grew warm

as she walked away from them while Sasuke stared blankly at the couple. She loved how Naruto could make her feel so

light. She had finally gotten to her destination, as she reached to knock on her best friend's door it opened up widely.

Ino had a smile on her face as she pulled Hinata into her house. Hinata heard noises from Ino's room which only could

mean she was the last to arrive. As she sat down on Ino's bean bag chair next to Tenten Ino took her seat next to

Sakura on her bed. The girls were having a good time laughing, talking, dancing and, singing with each other. "Is college

what it's all cracked up to be Tenten? Is it worth going?" Tenten laughed and shock her head yes. Tenten was the

oldest of the girls and had already experienced her first year in college. She was excited to finally have her friends there

with her. "YES! We're going to have a blast at KU!" Sakura said dancing in her spot on the bed. Shaking her head in

agreement, "Parties, fun classes, dorms, and guys!" Tenten said smiling. "AND SASUKE!" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

Hinata laughed and Tenten gave them both the death glare. Hinata had to admit she like the fact that Sasuke would be

joining them at Konoha University. He was so closed off from people, except Naruto… maybe college will open him up a

bit. Hearing Ino's clock tick she looked up at it, '5:45pm' Hinata said in her head. "You guys I, I have to go. We're leaving

at 6pm an-and you know how my fa-father is with lateness." She didn't want to leave but she knew she would have to

pay the price if she wasn't on time. They all sighed and said their goodbyes to each other. Then that's when Tenten

spoke up before they all left Ino's house. "Once you girls enter KU, you promise to never let anyone get in the way of

our friendship?" holding out her pinky to the other girls. Ino took her pinky in hers and said "I promise". The other two

girls did the same and they all left to go home. When Hinata was walking back she was thinking 'I promise girls', she

said out loud. "I promise Naruto-Kun." She took a deep breath, "Be-Beca-cause I-I love you."

**Aww Hinata is too cute! Well, let's just hope she keeps that promise! I have no idea what my posting schedule will be like for this story but I will get every chapter out as soon as I can! Even if that means posting two at once. **


	3. Sidney

"Sidney is gorgeous!" There were Ulmas trees and Viburnum flowers growing in the front of their resort. Hinata grew

more and more excited while exiting the rental car her father had gotten. "Isn't it beautiful, Imuto?" she asked her

younger sister Hanabi. She didn't look too thrilled, "Its nice, but you know you're the only one who really likes plants

sis." she stated looking at what her sister was referring to. It was painfully obvious that Hanabi didn't want to be here.

She just wanted to hang out with her friends all summer long but wasn't given that option. "I'm going inside to check

into our room. I'm going to bed, just wake me if something happens." Hanabi said while dragging her feet towards the

resort. Hinata made it her business to cheer Hababi up during this trip no matter what. She heard her father and Neji

unloading the trunk so the bellboy could deliver their things to their rooms. She'd be sharing with Hanabi and her father

would be sharing with Neji. As she made her way through the trees she couldn't help but gasp at the sight she saw.

The resort had a gigantic pool in the front with a mini version built just for kids. It also had lounge chairs, a bar, a food

stand, and some patio areas scattered. She was simply amazed at this place. "Lovely isn't it? It cost a pretty penny to

stay here for the entire summer but, I think it was worth it right, Hime?" her father said coming up from behind her. All

she could do was nod and smile largely since she was still amazement. Neji nudged her to keep walking ahead so they

could check in. When they made it to the front desk, Hinata, her father, and Neji were being directed to their rooms.

"Here you are Mr. Hiashi, you and your nephew's room and the next door is yours Miss." the escort said to the Hyugas.

He nodded and gave her a tip while he opened his door. "We will meet at the front desk around 8pm, Hime. That's

when we'll have our dinner. You may do what you please until then, just look over sister." he said with a smile. Hiashi

was tired and was going to take a nap before dinner. "This goes for you too, Neji. Enjoy yourselves this is a vacation

indulge in it." "Hai!" the younger Hyugas said in unison. Hiashi stepped into their room, while Hinata grabbed Neji's

arm. "Hey, I wa-was just won-wondering if yo-yo-you like Tenten?" she asked while looking down. She didn't feel

comfortable if her cousin rejected Tenten and she would have to be the one to bare the bad news. "Yes I do. Now I'm

going to take a nap, get some rest, Hime" he said ever so bluntly. She was shocked so all she could do was nod and

enter her room. "I wonder if Hanabi made it up here." to answer her thoughts, she heard Hanabi snoring from where

she was standing. Laughing to herself not noticing the room she took a step forward. When she looked up from her

feet she was astonished. The room she was in had a wrap around plush white couch, with a huge flat screen wall tv

facing it. There was wall to wall carpeting, a large balcony that had a view of the beach, and a big stereo. She could

also see the kitchen which looked rather big too. Then lastly two bedroom doors. She walked towards the one she

hadn't heard snoring coming from and was humble. Her father must have customized her room because it had a king

sized bed with lilac purple satin sheets, matching pillow cases and curtains. A bookshelf with tons of books, a desk with

a computer, walk-in closet and a bathroom painted lilac as well. She was defiantly going to thank her father for all of

this. He had gone through so much trouble just to make them feel comfortable. She wondered if Hanabi and Neji's

rooms were similar to hers. Most likely, she just hoped they would appreciate it just as much. Even Hanabi couldn't stay

in a bad mood after she saw her room. She decided she would take a nap before dipping into the large pool out front.

After she had woken, she noticed that Hababi was still sleeping and that couldn't be healthy. She was going to knock

on the door just as she heard Hanabi getting up out of bed. She was relieved and didn't feel guilty about leaving her up

here all alone. "Hanabi, I'm going to the pool before we meet up with father and Neji for dinner. Don't be late, I won't

be long." she said softly through the door. As a yes Hanabi just grunted hoping her sister wouldn't make her verbally

speak. Hinata understood and made her way downstairs. When she sat her towel down next to the pool, she revealed

she had one a white bikini which made all of the men lock their eyes on her. She always felt self-conscious about this

particular bathing suit. She'd never worn it before today and there was a reason for it. She usually hid away her figure

with baggy clothes. Her sister convinced her to bring along this bathing suit instead of her orange one piece. As she

dunked herself underwater she saw two pairs of legs right in front of her. 'Oh great' she thought, 'I-I hope the-they

don't ta-talk to to me' her thought was nervous. She couldn't handle when men tried to talk to her on her own. She

usually had one of the girls with her to intervene. But not this time, she had to face her fears and come from under

water and face them. That and she also needed some air from being under for too long. She lifted her head above the

water rather quickly making her hair whip up in the motion. "Little brother, you truly are a stalker." the older man said

first. She recognized the voice, but with her eyes still closed she couldn't pin a face to the voice. She slowly started to

open her eyes when she heard the younger one speak "Shut up, I didn't know she'd be here!" she defiantly knew who

these two were. She opened her eyes quickly to reveal Sasuke and Itachi standing before her. "W-wa-hat are you t-

two doing he-here?" she said confused as ever. When Naruto told her Sasuke would be staying at a fancy resort she

didn't expect him to show up here of all places. "I should ask you the same thing" Sasuke said with close to no

emotion. He was genially surprised but not enough to show it. "I'm he-here with ma-my family. I di-didn't know you-

you'd be here t-too." she whispered pointing her index fingers together. "Oh" was all Sasuke wanted to say. "Hinata,

its wonderful to see you again, I hope you'll be here the whole summer so we can catch up." Itachi said while moving

towards her. 'He's right, why haven't I seen Itachi in a while? The last time I saw him was at his parents funeral, which

was right after my mothers. That had to be over 5 months.' "Yes w-we do have t-to catch up an-and yes Im sta-staying

the who-whole summer." "Good, I need someone to help me put this knucklehead in check." he said with a smile

kissing her hand. As Hinata blushed from the contact, she got up the courage to ask them to dinner. "My fa-father is ha-

having a din-dinner tonight. Wh-why don't you two come?" she knew she would have to ask her father but she figured

he would say yes anyway. Itachi smiled and nodded at the offer, Sasuke just turned his head away. After they left the

pool they decided to meet alongside her family. Itachi turned to leave just as Sasuke grabbed Hinata. She winked at

the pain as her lilac tinted eyes looked straight up at Sasuke's onyx ones, "If I have to be stuck with you the entire

summer, I have to undo some annoying traits of yours. The first thing we are going to do is lose that stutter of yours."


	4. You're Hot!

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter of KU! **

"Where is she?" Ino said impatiently. Her, Sakura, and Tenten were waiting for Hinata in front of the building that held

their dorms. They all would be sharing a room together which was the most exiting for Tenten since she didn't like her

last roommates. "She text me and said she's two minutes away, just calm down Ino pig!" Sakura said in a tired voice.

She had been the first of the girls to arrive waiting for the rest to show up. "Yea Ino, Hiashi is probably stalling to keep

her in the car as long as he can!" Tenten said with a laugh. They all knew that Hiashi was a stern, elegant, humble man.

But he never hesitated to tell his daughters and nephew how he felt about them, which was always a good thing. As

soon as they were all done laughing they saw Hiashi's van pull up. Coming out of the car was Neji and Hinata. They all

rushed pass everyone to get a closer look at Hinata. She smiled and waved to her friends while closing the door behind

her. She wore a lavendar sundress with a v-neck that showed off her busty chest. White rimmed sunglasses, white

earrings with bangles. She also had white wedges on her feet. It wasn't a flashy outfit but for Hinata it was. The girls ran

up to her all at once. "Hinata you look so totally different!" Ino was the first to say. She was egger to hear everyone

else's reactions. Sakura's was along the lines of "You're so hot!" and Tenten's "Every boy is going to come knocking on

our door! Way to go Hinata!" she said as Ino silently nodded in agreement. "Thank you guys, how was your summer?"

Hinata said with a smile. "Mine was boring! I was home instead of going….wait. Did you say that, without a stutter?"

Sakura stared at Hinata which caused the other two to do the same. Hinata took a deep breath and said "Yea. The first

day in Sidney I went to pool and bumped into Itachi and Sasuke who were both staying at the same resort we were. So

Sasuke told me that since we're going to college…" she was cut off by Ino and Sakura "SAUSKE WAS WITH YOU THE

ENTIRE SUMMER?" Tenten laughed and shook her head. "They've been looking for him back home the whole time. Its

nice to know he wasn't lost huh girls?" she couldn't hold it back so she tossed her head back and laughed loudly. Ino had

a pouty face and Sakura was in disbelief, her Sasuke spent his whole summer alongside Hinata and not her! There was

going to be hell to pay! The two of them shot Hinata an evil stare while Tenten was in the background obnoxiously

laughing. "You guys! No one is listening! I don't like Sasuke at all you know I love Naruto!" as soon as she

said it she smacked her mouth. She was in big trouble now. On queue, the three girls yelled "OMG!" so loudly the whole

dorm could hear. They wanted answers and she knew it. So she had to think of something quickly to create a distraction.

"Can we not discuss this now guys. I would like to see our room" she stated. The others complied and walked alongside

each other into the building.

The lady standing in front of the big desk on the first floor told them that their room is on the fourth floor. Hinata thanked

her and they moved fast with their bags in hand. When Tenten used her room key to open

the door they all gasp in wonder. Their dorm room had two sets of huge bunk beds, four desks, a kitchen area, four walk-

in closets, and two bathrooms. It was the biggest of the rooms on their floor since there was only another dorm that held

four people. Tenten flopped on the bottom bunk and Hinata climbed to the top of hers. Ino and Sakura argued who

would get which bed like always. "I think Ino should sleep up top and Sakura on the bottom." Tenten grunted as an

agreement. The two girls stopped their bickering when they heard a knock at the door. Sakura sighed and opened the

door to reveal a girl, maybe two years older, with short brown hair in two pigtails. She wore a cap with KU on it and had

a grey hoodie that had the same logo. "Are you Sakura Haruno?" she said while looking at her clipboard she was holding.

"Yes? Who are you?" Sakura just wanted to sleep. But by the looks of this girl she was their floor's RA. "We're having a

floor meeting in 5 minutes. Tell your roommates and I'll see you there! Oh by the way, my name is Kimi!" she said while

knocking on the other door opposite to Sakura's. She was just about to close the door when she saw yellow hair running

towards her. 'Oh what now!' she thought as Naruto came face to face with her. "Sakura! Hey how are you doing? What

was your summer like? You look well. " he said excited more then ever. She would have closed the door in his face if she

didn't see Sasuke turning the corner with Shikamaru and a red head boy. He was hot! Maybe not as hot as Sasuke of

course but he was! Interesting how they all landed rooms on the same floor. "Hey Sasuke! How are you doing?

Shikamaru hey! Who's that with you guys?" she said so sweetly. Naruto not caring brushed pass her because he knew

Hinata was one of Sakura's roommates. She snorted at him and ran up to Sasuke. "He's our roommate. Gaara this is

Sakura." he said with no emotion. "Ah so _this _is Sakura. Nice to meet you" Gaara said kissing her hand as Shikamaru

smirked. Sakura blushed and was flattered Sasuke spoke about her and not Ino pig. Not too long after, Ino and Tenten

were leaving their room. "Whatsup Sasuke, Shika. Who this?" Tenten said walking up to introduce herself. "Hello I'm

Tenten, you?" "Gaara. Pleasure to meet you." he said in a cool husky voice that made Tenten turn her head with

embarrassment. "Hey Gaara! I'm Ino but I'm sure Sasuke has told you all about me!" she said brimming with confidence.

Shikamaru chucked, Sasuke looked at her and Gaara smiled. 'These are very interesting girls' he thought. "Yes you are

right Sasuke and Shikamaru have told me a lot about all of you. Nice to meet you Ino. Say, where is the other one Naruto

described to be his girlfriend?" he said looking around. "Naruto asked if he could have some alone time with her before

the floor meeting." Tenten stated walking down the hall with Shikamaru. "She'll be at the meeting and then you can meet

her." Sakura said walking between Gaara and Sasuke as Ino on the opposite side of Sasuke.

"Hime I've missed you so much. You've changed a lot. I hope you kept your promise and didn't fall in love over there. "

Naruto said with a smirk as he climbed on Hinata's bed. She blushed heavily from having Naruto on her bed. "Naru, what

are you doing here? How did you know where my dorm was?" she asked not really caring for the answer. The point was

he was here and she liked it. "My dorm is down the hall from yours, Hime. I saw Sakura talking to the RA and knew you

were her roommate!" he said putting one hand behind his head. Normal Naruto move. "We have a floor meeting in 5

minutes what do you want to do for now?" he said eyeing her up and down. She wanted to show him how much she had

changed, how much effort her and Sasuke put into her new self. '_Sasuke_' She hadn't seen him since they left the resort

which was two weeks ago. She needed to thank him later for everything. Snapping back to reality, she did what her body

told her to do and kissed him, hard. He was shocked but fell into the kiss eventually. She wrapped her arms around him

and he pulled her on top of him not breaking the kiss. Their tongue's danced while Hinata let out small moans. She

wasn't the same and Naruto liked it. He wanted to take her now, but only had 5 minutes. 'Next time' he thought.

**Short chapter I know. This story won't be long I promise. I have another story in the workings and would like to finish it so I can upload the whole thing at once. I don't like waiting for chapters to come out and I'm sure a lot of you don't either :) Until next time3**


	5. How Sasuke Say's Thank You

**Here's chapter 4, enjoy :) **

"What's taking so long!" Ino said loudly. She was usually the one to loose her patience easily but, this time everyone

seemed a bit more antsy then usual. "I hope we didn't leave our room for nothing" Tenten said just as bothered. "Well,

well look who finally decided to show up." Shikamaru said taunting the two who just took a seat. "Shut up, Shikamaru!

We got a little side tracked." Naruto said winking at Hinata who was blushing insanely. "So this is Hinata. Hello

beautiful, I'm Gaara your boyfriend's roommate." he said while kissing her hand. Hinata was full on tomato red while

everyone, including Naruto waiting for her to respond. "Oh he-hello Ga-Gaara ni-nice to me-meet yo-you too" she

couldn't think straight because he was still holding her hand. "There's the Hinata we all know!" Sakura said chuckling.

The others laughed along side her except Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto didn't appreciate Gaara flirting with his girlfriend

and Sasuke didn't appreciate all of his hard work going to waste because of Gaara. They both yelled at the same time

"You can let go now!" looking at each other immediately after.

"Teme, what the hell was that for!"

"Baka! Do you know how much work I put into her to change? Gaara is fucking it up!" Sasuke seemed unchanged but

inside he was going to kick Gaara's ass."Oh. Well thanks Teme." Naruto said a little guilty. Everyone in the room was

watching them in an amazement until the RA finally decided to show up. "Hello everyone! Welcome to Konoha

University! We will be taking a tour of the campus right after this meeting to get you all familiar with the buildings. I am

Kimi, the RA for this floor any question feel free to ask. My dorm room is located on the far left of this floor. This meeting

is not only for me to lay down the rules, I also would like you all to mingle a bit. Get to know the people around you

because you will be with them for a year. Now, my assistant here will lay down the ground rules for you all. " Shikamaru

hadn't been paying attention much until Kimi's assistant got up from her seat. She was on the tall side, had dirty blonde

hair, green eyes, and a pretty expensive looking fan in her hand. He had to admit she wasn't half bad. 'No, scratch that

she was beautiful.' As soon as the thought came he pushed it aside 'Women are troublesome remember that'. As he

scowled himself inwardly, Gaara snapped him back "That's my sister Temari. She's a junior and majoring in Biology

just like you. I can make her tutor you if you need it." Gaara said with a smirk. Shikamaru just nodded silently.

College just got interesting.

"Hello everyone, my name is Temari and if Kimi is no where to be found you come and get me. My dorm room is right

next to hers. Now, for the ground rules of our floor. The campus has a curfew at midnight sharp, meaning if you're not

at least inside this building you won't be allowed back in until 7am." Most of the room groaned and so did the gang.

They didn't like the idea of having curfew since most of them didn't have one back home.

"Curfew is in effect Monday-Thursday. Friday-Sunday you are free to come back whenever you want." That earned her

some cheers from the group. She sighed in relief, glad they wouldn't totally hate her."There are 10 different buildings in

total on campus including the messhall, sport center, dorms and, the library. None of the other building have a curfew.

You are allowed to throw dorm room parties as well as floor parties. But of course there is to be no alcohol, drugs of

any sort. You are allowed to have overnight visitors the maximum days they can stay are 4. There are no in-betweens

breaks except spring break and summer vacation. You are to stay here and enjoy your time off from classes. Classes

officially start tomorrow. Any questions? Okay then, let's file out towards the front of the building to take our tour."

Everyone left for the front of the building while people were discussing the rules they just received. Sakura was the first

to speak, "It isn't half bad. At least we can throw parties!" she said smiling. The rest of the gang fist pumped except for

Hinata, Sasuke and Shikamaru. While Hinata looked like she was thinking, Sasuke glanced over to her. He knew that

she had changed a lot, mostly because of him. But, was she up to the whole college experience? He knew he shouldn't

care and that was Naruto's job to help her. So why was he still thinking about her?

"My feet hurt!" Tenten shouted loudly flopping onto her bed. They had been walking for hours touring the campus

because the other students had so many questions, it took them 2 hours longer to get everything done. "Oh Tenten

hush, I don't know why you came in the first place. It's not like you're a freshman." Ino said sitting beside Tenten

poking her. "What was I suppose to do? Sit here and wait for you guys to come back? Remember no one of my year is

here yet!" "Why are you guys arguing? We should get ready for tomorrow. It's getting late and we need to be up early

to register. Hey Hinata, can you go over to the boy's room and remind them we need to be up at 7?" Sakura said,

slipping into her pj's. She was going to go over there herself but, she knew if she bothered Sasuke too much he would

ignore her. "Okay, Sakura." Hinata said eyeing her friend weirdly. As Hinata slipped out of the room she ran into Temari.

"Why hello there…Hinata?"

"Hello Temari, I was just going to remind my friends to wake up at 7 so we can get register." "That's quite alright, how

nice of you. Well Hinata, I'll see you in the morning." Temari said walking away from Hinata. 'She's nicer then I thought

she would be' she thought while walking up to the boy's room. She knocked on the door softly, thinking that if the boys

were in bed already she wouldn't bother them too much.

No answer.

She knocked again, no answer. Feeling more worried now she was getting ready to knock again until someone caught

her wrist. She let out a startled sound and turned around swiftly which rewarded her a sharp chuckle.

"Sasuke?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to remind you all we have to wake up at 7 to register."

"You didn't think I knew that?" he asked a little annoyed. Sensing he was annoyed and that she relayed the message,

she turned to walk pass him. "Gomen, Sasuke. Goodnight." Just when she was an inch away from him, he pulled her

into his arms firmly around her waist. Hinata's eyes widened from the impact and her cheeks flared a dangerous red.

"Thank you, Hime." and as soon as she heard it the warmth from behind her was gone. She spun around and saw the

door closing. 'What was that about?' she asked herself while walking down the hall. "What was he thanking me for?

for the message? That's strange, even for Sasuke" she mumbled to herself. With a confused face she walked into her

room where she was greeted with darkness. The girls had went to bed and she would soon follow. 'Today was

definitely weird' she said climbing into her bed. Just as soon as she closed her eyes, her phone vibrated. She opened

one eye and read the text out loud. "Goodnight, Hinata see you in the morning!". Naruto always made her smile. But

since she was too tired to respond she grunted and fell into slumber.

**That was the start of the SasuHina. Sasuke is just too weird isn't he? Confusing poor Hinata like that. Too bad this isn't the last time...**


	6. Professors

**I just want to point out that I forgot to put up a chapter. It's name is Sidney and it fills in any missing info that was lacking from the chapter after it. Sorry about that. Well, since that's settled onward to the story! **

"I hope you picked all morning classes, Dobe."

"Why the hell would I do that, Teme?"

"We all agreed, dumbass."

"I'm not a morning person!"

"Not my problem." Sasuke's eyes bored into Naruto's making him nervous. He knew his best friend had the deadliest looks but this…

"Fine, I hope you're happy"

"Whatever. Hinata will be the one happy."

'Oh right Hinata.' Naruto shook his head yes and proceeded to register for the right classes. He wasn't sure when he had made such a promise, but Sasuke was right and he wanted Hinata to be happy. After they were done, Sakura told them to meet the rest of them in the mess hall for some breakfast.

"I see everyone is here now" Sakura said looking around the mess hall. Tenten nods and Ino smiles widely "Hai, there are a lot of cute boys huh Sakura?" "Ino you have a one track mind!" Tenten spoke loudly so someone not at their table would here.

Hinata giggled to herself while eating her toast and tea. "I can't wait to start classes! "Hinata said excitedly. She was the one out of the group to like school for the classes, not the boys. A moment later, Neji was walking towards their table and Tenten blushed insanely. "Oi, Tenten you're going to make it obvious to him!" Ino whispered to Tenten. "Shut up Ino! " she said building up her confidence. "Ohayo, Neji um, have you seen Lee?"

"Yes, we're roommates. He's going to join with us later, I thought you would know that Tenten."

"I just forgot. Gomen"

"No need to apologize, may I join you all?" Neji asked politely. Hinata nodded and smiled gesturing him to sit next to her.

"Ohayo, Nii-san. Ready to start the school year?"

"Hai, Hinata are you nervous?"

"No, I'm happy to start finally"

"I hope so. Hime because you have to help me!" with that Hinata swung her head around to see Naruto grinning widely at her and Neji. "Ohayo Neji! I forgot you even went here!" scratching the back of his head. "Hai, Naruto.." Neji said with annoyance. Hinata laughed and noticed that the boys were finally here. "Good morning Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke!"

"What's so good about it?"

"Good morning, Hime."

"Hey Gaara that's MY nickname for her!"

"Hn." was all Sasuke allowed to leave his throat. He was already annoyed with this morning seeing how everyone but him was excited to start classes. He hated school, he hated people, he hated everything. The only reason he was here was Itachi. If this wasn't his Alma Marter he wouldn't be here. While Naruto was screaming out in pain from Sakura's punch, he forced Sasuke back to reality. Sasuke decided he was going to kill that dobe in his sleep.

"Good morning everyone! For those of you that don't know my name is Temari and classes are officially starting in 5 minutes! Everyone report to your first class and from there." she hopped off the stage quickly so she herself wouldn't be late.

"Okay everyone, pull out your schedules!" Ino said being as impatient as ever. When everyone's was on the table (Including Neji) her and Sakura pouted and groaned soon after. They noticed that Sasuke didn't have but one class with them, and that they had all their other classes with each other. Hinata was the one who shared her classes with Sasuke, Neji with Tenten, Naruto and Gaara, and Shikamaru by himself. "Well, I think we should head out.

"How troublesome this all is." he grunted as he put his hands behind his head and walked in the direction of his classroom. Everyone said their goodbyes and walked with the person they had class with. Shikamaru got to his first class sat down, placed his head on his table and sighed. "This is going to be troublesome."

"Hey Shikamaru, I think you're in the wrong class, this is for juniors." he heard someone say next to him. He turned his head to find Temari sitting next to him.

"Oh hey Temari, I didn't register for any classes I was placed in all of mine."

"So you must be really smart huh?"

"I guess."

"Well I hope you are, this class is intense and the professor is strict."

"How troublesome."

"Good morning students. Welcome to Biochemistry 210. You may call me Dr. Kubuto. Before we begin does anyone have questions?

Shikamaru reluctantly raised his hand. "Ah yes, what is your question?" "Why am I in this class? I'm a freshman after all." "I see, come to the front young one." Eyeing him weirdly, Shikamaru got out of his seat feeling everyone's eyes watch him.

"Class, this is Shikamaru Nara. He is a freshmen who is extremely talented and in case any of you were wondering, yes he does in fact belong here." Kabuto said as a matter of fact tone. "Great so uh, can I take my seat now?" "Of course, Shikamaru." Shikamaru walked over to his desk and took a seat, sighing deeply. The scene was obviously amusing to Temari because she was trying to hold her laughter under her hand.

"What's so funny?"

"You're just really cute when you're embarrassed."

"I wasn't emb….did you just call me cute?"

"Yea, what of it?"

"Nothing."

"Good, now pay attention"

Shikamaru turned his head to look out the large window instead. The clouds seemed more fluffy and relaxing, which always brought peace to him. When he decided to tune back to his professor, he was glad he did at that moment. "Shikamaru and Temari, I'm pairing you two off. Minz…" Kubuto said while continuing to pair people off.

"Temari, what are we being assigned for?"

"Seriously Shikamaru, you'll have to pay more attention then that!"

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

"…Our first project is due in a week. Don't think because you're cute you can get out of doing your part!" Temari said with a stern face. Shikamaru all but smirked at his very blunt, cute, partner. 'I've never felt this way before. What is this feeling washing over me? Ahhh, these troublesome thoughts are keeping me away from the clouds.'

Naruto was growing impatience. His professor was running extremely late which was getting on Naruto's last nerves. Gaara, who was sitting in front of Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little at his friends discomfort. "Naruto, our professor will be here soon not to worry." Gaara said turning around to face Naruto. "Besides, it's only the first day." "I think I see someone coming!" a girl in the front of the classroom announced. Gaara faced forward as Naruto was getting ready to yell.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late . My name is Professor Hatake but, you all may refer to me as Kakashi. Welcome to History 109. Now that that's out of the way, lets get right into it shall we? Quietly pull out your text books and read chapter one. We will start class like this and disccus what you've just read."

After everyone shuffled around and took out their books, Kakashi pulled out a book of his own. 'Icha Icha Paradise!' Naruto was familiar with the series because his God Father was the one who wrote them. 'He's seriously a fan of that? I hate those books.' Naruto put his head on his desk and his face held a disturbed look. 'My professor is a pervert, that's just great. I wonder how the others are doing.'

In high school, Hinata was a straight A student. She excelled in everyone of her classes. Even though she came fourth to Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke, they were all considered the smartest kids in their year. But, that was all about to change and Hinata knew it.

What possessed her to register for Calculus was what she wanted to know. In any other subject she knew she would earn an easy A, 'but math are you kidding me!' Hinata stared in horror as her professor started writing the problem of the day on the dry erase board. She turned over to look at Sasuke, who was looking at the board with a blank expression.

'Okay, Sasuke isn't phased so maybe I shouldn't be either! Okay Hinata just relax and solve this problem.' "Okay listen up class!" Professor Anko was a loud, strict, sadistic professor. "Solve the two problems. What you don't finish is for homework. If you don't do it then I'll just add 20 more problems to it. Got it?" Everyone in the class nodded except for Sasuke. 'Dammit, can I just fucking leave? This class is stupid' Sasuke glanced over to Hinata, she looked as if she would break down and cry at any given moment.

'She can't be having problems with this is she?' curious, Sasuke peeked over to Hinata's paper and started laughing on the inside. 'The paper is blank, maybe she's not as smart as she thought she was.' When the class was dismissed, Sasuke got up dropped his paper off to Anko and waited outside the door and waited for Hinata.

A prolonged 4 minutes later is when Hinata finally decided to leave. She was startled when Sasuke tapped her shoulder because she didn't think anyone was in the hallway. He apparently liked to scare her because he was doing it way too often. "Oh, hey Sasuke. Are you ready to meet up with everyone."

"Hn"

"Okay, well we should get going…"

"Are you having trouble with math?"

"What? Uhh.. I mean no why?"

"Whatever."

Sasuke started walking out of the building leaving a confused Hinata. 'What is his problem!' she said flustered as ever. 'I'm sick of him always confusing me, what is it that he's trying to say!' she stomped off in the direction Sasuke did.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to explain why I didn't write about everyone's classes. It was suppose to signify the shift in the day. Shikamaru was in his first class, Naruto and Gaara in their second, and Hinata and Sasuke in their last class together. I know it didn't make sense haha. I thought Anko would work as the math teacher because she reminds me of my old math teacher. <strong>


	7. Shifty

**Just going to jump right into it! **

* * *

><p>As soon as she hit the outside, her phone started to vibrate. 'Hinata, come to the room asap. Sakura and I have a surprise for you and Tenten!' Ino's message sounded too suspicious for comfort. She put away her phone and walked over to the dorm building.<p>

She saw Shikamaru walking up ahead so she ran up to walk with him. "Hey Shika! Whatsup?" "Huh? Oh, hey Hina. The first day of school has been so troublesome. What about you?" "My math professor is nuts. She enjoys seeing us in pain." "Tell me about it, my Bio professor is very content with experimentations." Hinata giggled, "They sound like they were made for each other." Shikamaru lightly laughed as they both walked inside the dorm building.

When they got to their floor they said their goodbyes and parted. Right when Hinata was about to open the door, Sasuke appeared from around the corner.

'I'm starting to believe he's stalking me'

"Hinata, I saw you walk in with Shikamaru."

'Yea, that pretty much confirms it.'

"Why are you going to your dorm? Weren't you suppose to meet Naruto?"

'Oh he's right! I completely forgot!'

"Gomen, Sasuke I got a text from Ino saying to come straight here because she has a surprise for me. I forgot, I'll text Naru now."

"Whatever."

Fed up with Sasuke being hot and cold with her, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Sasuke what is your problem? You act really mean to me then act nice to me then when I'm convinced you weren't mean to me, you're rude to me. Is there something I did? Something I said? Because I would love it if this could stop and you told me what your problem is!" panting lightly, Hinata leaned against the wall behind her and started catching her breath.

She never blew up like that before but it felt really good to get that off her chest. Sasuke, still standing there with no emotion just took to staring at her. He was making her feel uncomfortable, he knew that, she knew that. "Sorry, Sasuke I don't know what came…"

"Hinata." Sasuke spoke so quiet Hinata had spun to face him quickly. His eyes holding more emotion than his face. She was stunned and scared. This wasn't the Sasuke she knew. Cold hearted, rude, egotistical Sasuke? So who was this man standing before her, who held so much emotion in his eyes?

Walking up to him she hesitates but, she moves her palm to his cheek. Wondering why she just did this she moves her hand but that's when Sasuke pulls her hand back up to hold his cheek once more, eyes closed. She knew if she would speak, or ask why, she would get no answers. So she stood like that oddly feeling comfortable in this position with him.

"Hinata, " he pauses "If you need help in math, just ask." and Sasuke reluctantly pulled his face away and went inside his dorm. She stood there, and started walking back to her own dorm. She might have not been smarter than Sasuke, but she wasn't stupid. She knew he was going to say something else.

Her hand still feeling warm from where his face was. She was blushing, butterflies in her stomach, weak in the knees. This feeling washing over her, she knew what it was. She liked him, and she knew he liked her too. That much she could tell by what just went down.

Her heart thumping with excitement she couldn't believe it. That small act might not seem much to someone who didn't know Sasuke Uchiha would look like nothing. But she knew better. She walked inside and Ino's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"There you are Hinata! You get lost on your way here?" Ino said with her hands on her hips. "She must have been with Naruto, look at her face!" Tenten pointed out to the other two. Sakura almost seem to be pouting which made Hinata look at her confused.

She was then grabbed by Ino to sit on her bed fully averting her attention. "Well, it doesn't matter as long you're here we can give you your surprise!. Sakura tell them." Sakura then took a deep breath and spilled it out. "We're hosting the very first dorm party! It'll be awesome, Ino and I have already started spreading the word around. It'll be this Friday."

Tenten looked excited while Hinata grew pale. 'A dorm party? I hope nothing goes wrong.' She thought. Her best friend's plans usually didn't go as planned. That's when Ino handed her and Tenten a sheet of paper with names on it.

They were each assigned to something for the party. Sakura was in charge of drinks, herself was in charge of decorations or a theme, Tenten was in charge of music, and Ino was in charge of getting the word out. "This doesn't seem undoable. What time are we starting?" Tenten asked eyeing the paper.

She seemed to be in thought and silently waited for someone to answer. "7pm sharp! It's going to be a dorm/floor party since we're expecting like 300 people to come." "You guys, it's the first day of school and we're already putting together a party?" Hinata said worried.

"Hinata, what better way of starting the school year!" Sakura yelled. "Okay, okay Hinata once you pick a theme you're in charge of getting the decoration for it. When you go we could all look for outfits as well."

"Oh-okay"

"Great! Now that's settled let's go over to the boy's room! I think Neji might be there today." blushing Tenten said. The girls quietly left the room leaving Hinata by herself. 'I don't know about a theme, maybe just colors that go together. I wonder what Naru thinks.'

Naruto, she had forgotten about Naruto. Searching for her phone like a mad women, she dialed Naruto's number.

"Hey Naru, I'm sorry for forgetting to meet you. We're all heading over to your room.

I know it's just that was rude of me.

Oh where are you?

What are you doing there?

Oh, okay well that's all I wanted to say

Hinata paused and gulped loudly.

Who's that?

...You're not lying right?

Well, okay I have to go then..bye.

L-lo-love you too. Bye."

"What was that about?

She jumped and turned around to be facing her cousin. Neji had entered her room because Ino told him to go get her from what ever she was doing. He didn't expect to walk in on a very shifty conversation between Hinata and Naruto.

"Oh, it was...it was nothing Nii-San." she said weakly smiling at him. Neji didn't buy it and sat down on Tenten's bed. He beckoned her to take the seat next to him. She hesitated, afraid that her feet would fail her. She instead plopped down where she was standing on the floor. Neji took the hint, got up and sat next to his younger cousin.

"He, he sounded busy." Hinata started to say. "Oh, Hinata that's nothing to get upset about.." "Th-there was a gi-girl in the back- background." Hinata felt the tears starting to form in her ducks. "It wasn't clear, but I think I heard her say "Give me a kiss goodbye if you're leaving." Nii-san. I, I think he's cheating on me. The fi first day of school." by the end of her sentence she was bawling tears. Neji, now enraged pulled Hinata to his chest. He was trying to coaxed her "Shh, it's okay Hinata. If you want I can go beat him up right now.

It was muffled, due to her position on Neji's chest but her response came out as clear as day. "No Nii-san, don't. I-I, I still want to be with him."

"Come again?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Hinata is starting to develop feelings for Sasuke. But she still wants to be with her cheating boyfriend, Naruto. Neji is confused and there's going to be a party next chapter. So it's a few days time skip. Shout outs to Blackirshwk! For being my first reviewer lol. R&amp;R would be nice. <strong>

**'Till next time.**


	8. Some Leave Happy, Some Don't

**So, sorry for the long update. It took me even longer because of the earth quake & hurricane! Damn mother nature! Anyways, I don't really like this chapter. It was rushed, not edited, and was finished about 4am yesterday. Oh well, onward to the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>(4 day time skip)<strong>

Hinata waited patiently for the first of the guest to arrive. She was to greet everyone at the door as they came in. Ino was still applying makeup to her eyes, Sakura strapping on her shoes, and Tenten at her laptop that was connected to the speakers still putting together a play list. Hinata had to admit, the dorm looked so much different.

The girls moved all their furniture to storage so it looked even bigger without everything in It. She had picked out a Hawiian theme so the streamers were pink and orange, there were blow up palm trees in each corner, sand on the floor, and they had plastic coconut cups and bendy straws for people to drink the punch out of.

All of the girls wore coconut bras, but different bottoms. Tenten wore her's with pink pants. Her hair was out of her normal buns and had it straightened. Ino wore her's with a green mini skirt her hair in it's usual ponytail. Sakura wore red mini shorts, her hair was also straight and the length rivaled that of Hinata's.

Hinata didn't want to wear a coconut bra, but Ino and Sakura complained that if Tenten would agree to wear one she had to too. So she wore her coconut bra with blue caprie pants, she let her hair down and curled it at the ends.

She opted for a shall to wrap around her waist so she wouldn't feel too exposed. She knew Neji would go on a rampage so she asked Tenten to calm him down when he does. There was a knock at the door and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Okay girl! This is the start of our popularity! Chest up, back straight, sexy smile!" Ino gave her famous saying. She would say that every time she threw a party.

Hinata walked over to the door, opened it and greeted the first guest. "Hello, welcome to our Hawiian party! Please make yourself comfortable." "Thank you my lovely." Gaara said as he reached for her hand and kissed it softly. Hinata blushed a soft pink and guided Gaara to a seat and handed him some punch. He thanked her and brought her closer so he could whisper in her ear, "Hinata, I would like one dance from you before the evening is over." "Oh-okay Ga-Gaara." she smiled softly at him and rose to open the door again. The rest of the guest started pouring in one by one after Gaara had showed up.

* * *

><p>It was maybe 30 mins later when the rest of the boys decicied to show up. Ino was peeved and Tenten was trying to calm her down before she went she-hulk on the guys.<p>

Hinata was there to do her job at the door ignoring Ino, "Hey Shika, Lee, Kankuro, Nii-san!" they all greeted her back and she saw Kankuro, Gaara's older brother looking at her like he was about to eat her. She shifted uncomfortably and Neji punched him in the back so he would stop staring.

"Oww! What was that for?" "For looking at my cousin like she's bait, and you're the shark!"

"I can't help it man! She's insanely hot! OWW!" Kankuro said holding his head. Neji punched him and pushed him further into the dorm.

Just when she was about to close the door, a foot appered to stop it. "I'm invited to this party too you know." She knew that voice all too well, "I know, I'm sorry. Please come in Sasuke." She couldn't look in straight in the eyes. She had been avoiding him.

He knew that and she knew that. When he would call her name she would pretend to not hear him or act like she was on her phone so she'd have an excuse to not talk to him when she walked pass. " Hinata I.."

"HINATA! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! EMERGENCY!" Ino screamed from across the room. Hinata sighed heavily and apologized to Sasuke. When she got to where Ino called her, Sakura and Tenten were there as well.

"What happened Ino? Are you okay?" Tenten said looking at her friend with concern. "No Tenten I'm not okay. I have no idea who that gorgeous man is who just walked through that door is! That's the emergency!" Ino yelled and pointed to a man about their age, who looked like Sasuke.

The rest of the girls head palmed and walked away from Ino. She called out to them with a "WHAT?" as they all went in different directions.

Hinata went back to resume her place at the door, Tenten back the laptop, and Sakura back to the dance floor.

_2 hours later _

Hinata decided it was time for a break at greeting people when she walked pass a guy sitting in a chair. Next thing she knew she was being pulled onto the guy's lap. She struggled to get out of the man's hold but he was too strong.

Then she heard him say "Hina it's me!" and turned to see Naruto under her. 'When did he get here?' she wondered to herself while giving him a puzzled look.

Naruto didn't know what to say so he stated the obvious, "You look amazing Hina!" Naruto said hugging her tightly.

'Hina? Not, Hime?' Hinata thought as her boyfriend hugged her. She was about to say something when Naruto cut her off, "I'm going to go find that Teme of a best friend. Save a dance for me okay?" all she could do was nod at him as he walked away from her.

Hinata was fed up with his obliviousness and walked out of the party to get some fresh air.

* * *

><p>Ino was still gaping in the corner trying to make herself presentable. 'Ino you got this! You're a sexy beast and he will be stunned by your beauty!'<p>

She snapped her fingers and walked in the direction of the "gorgeous man" when she got to him he had his back turned to her. She tapped him on the shoulder, which made him turn around to face her. 'Damn, he's even better looking up front!' Ino thought.

She remembered quickly that she had his attention and decided to speak to him. "Hello there, my name is Ino Yamanaka one of the host of this party. What's your name?" she said holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, gorgeous. My name is Sai." he said with a smile. Ino was so surprised she didn't know what to say or do. So Sai took that as a sign for him to talk more. "I've heard so much about the girls that live in this dorm. That you all grew up together?"

Ino still looking at Sai said nothing but smiled at him. Sai didn't know what to do so he started to walk off when Ino grabbed his arm.

"Hey I'm sorry. Let me tell you all about us while you dance with me." Sai smirked and held out his arm for Ino to grab and made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Tenten was standing by the laptop when she finished putting the play list together. She was enjoying the music and it seemed everyone else there was too. Just when she was about to turn and get some punch, a guy walks up to her with a devilish grin. 'Uh oh' Tenten thought.<p>

"Hey there beautiful, what's your name?"

"Tenten, and yours?"

"Whatever you want it to be Tenten. Say, aren't you one of the girls that is hosting this party?"

"Yes I am. With my roommates, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata."

"You all are hot I hear. How about you and I go somewhere more private?"

"No thank you."

"I said let's go!"

"NO THANK YOU!"

"If you won't go by choice, then I'll force you!"

Tenten could see this situation was getting worse by the second. If she didn't do something now.. She didn't want to think about the possibilities.

She was going to just turn and walk away but the guy grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her in front of him. Tenten began to struggle her arm free but it was pointless. The guy's grip was stronger and she knew she would start to bruise if she moved more.

If she tried to yell for help she knew the guy would just cover her mouth and make a move faster. Just when she was about to let a single tear fall, the tight grip around her arm fell.

She turned around as fast as she could and saw the guy on the floor holding his face. She looked over to the right and saw Neji standing there staring at the guy.

"If you ever, come near her again I swear you will regret it with your life." Neji said with the intent to kill in his eyes. Tenten couldn't move she just stood there staring back and forth between Neji and the guy on the floor.

Neji glanced over to Tenten and his face soften immediately. "Tenten, I saw that you were in distress so I came…"

Neji didn't get to finish that sentence because Tenten had ran over to him and kissed him hard on the lips. He was just staring down at her wondering what he should. He decided to just go with it and fell into the kiss with Tenten.

What felt like hours, Tenten broke the kiss and turned away so Neji couldn't see her face. "Thank you, Neji. If you hadn't come I don't know what the guy would have done." she then felt Neji's arms wrap around her from behind. He moved her hair out of the way and rested his chin on the crease of her neck,

"You're welcome." he whispered.

* * *

><p>'This music is too loud. I'm starting to get a headache being in here. How troublesome.' Shikamaru scowled himself for being in such a noisy environment.<p>

He was standing by the punch table when one of his classmates, Yuri smacked him on his back. "Hiya Shikamaru! Why haven't I seen you on the dance floor yet?" she said with a grin that would give Naruto a run for his money.

He smiled at her, "I would, but there isn't anyone here to dance with." In Yuri's mind, that meant translation: I would, but the person I'm waiting for hasn't shown up yet.

Everyone knew Shikamaru and Temari had a thing for each other, there was even a pool going around on who would make the first move. Yuri had 40 bucks on Shikamaru. No one would find out that she was the one who helped him make the first move right?

"Hey, I think Temari hasn't come out of her room yet. Why don't you go see what up with her?"

"How troublesome. I hope she isn't sick or something."

"Only one way to find out eh Shikamaru!"

"Fine I'm going I'm going!"

'Oh yea I am so getting that money!' Yuri said in her mind as Shikamaru walked out of the dorm to find Temari.

When he got to Temari's door, he knocked on it gently. "Hey Temari it's me Shikamaru! Open up would ya!" He spoke through the door.

That's when he heard an EPP! And different things crashing onto the floor. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" he sighed deeply, "Well, you didn't show up at the girl's party so Yuri got worried and wanted me to check up on you."

He was worried too but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone let alone Temari herself. "Oh that was nice of her, and you. I'm okay thank you."

Temari said in the quietest tone Shikamaru had ever heard her. He knew something was up now. "Stop being so troublesome Temari and open the door!" he was getting impatient and she was taking too long. Finally, a few stumbles later, Temari had opened the door for Shikamaru.

He noticed her dorm was very messy, something he wouldn't expect Temari to be.

"What were you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh nothing just straitening up."

"You're lying. You don't come off as a messy person, that's me. You seem distracted and removed, also not like you and, you're not being loud and obnoxious like you usually are."

At the end of Shikamaru's sentence Temari had flopped down on her bed with a great big sigh. "Why do you have to be so smart all of the time?" She said almost whining.

Shikamaru sat down on her bed next to her, "It's really a troublesome thing." Temari nodded her head in agreement.

"So are you going to come back to the party with me?" Shikamaru hated beating around the bush so he stood up and held his hand out for Temari to grab hold of. She grabbed his hand, but instead pulled him back onto the bed and started to laugh.

"Shikamaru, I was sort of hoping you would come and find me." She said with a devilish grin and turned off the lamp by her bedside.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been sitting for way too long. He needed to go find Hinata and talk about what happened. He knew that she liked him, and he also knew that Hinata would never betray Naruto especially for him.<p>

He wanted to tell her it was fine and he understood. 'We can still be friends right?' he thought to himself. 'I'm not going to find her sitting here anyway.' he got up from his chair and started his search.

There weren't many places to check, after all it still was a dorm. The last door he didn't check was the bathroom. He saw Sakura pacing back and forth in front of the door to the bathroom, it gave him more hope to find Hinata on the other side.

He couldn't help the grin that was forming on his face. When Sasuke got his hand on the doorknob, Sakura speeded over to his side as soon as she saw it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but you can't go in there right now."

"And why would that be?"

"Someone is using it! I mean, I think someone is in there."

"If it's the person I think it is, I HAVE to go in there."

"Sasuke wait! Let's dance! I'm sure the person could wait right? Besides, if they're in the bathroom doesn't that mean they want to be alone?"

Sakura did have a point there. If Hinata wanted to talk to him, she would have seeked him out. But, she wanted to be alone away from everyone, 'Away from me.' Sasuke gave a defeated sigh and gave Sakura a dirty look.

She smiled at him wirily and started to turn around. Sasuke then took a leap for the door, opened and closed it so quickly Sakura had no chance of stopping him.

Sasuke looked up and saw that it was not Hinata inside but her boyfriend.

His best friend

Naruto

Alone

With Karin

Making out

In Hinata's bathroom

Cheating on Hinata in Hinata's bathroom at Hinata's party

The only reason Sasuke recognized Karin was she was in his and Hinata's English Literary class. Sasuke cleared his throat which startled Naruto and Karin and stopped them from what they were doing.

Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke decided to cut him off, "When I said you were the biggest baka I knew I was only _joking_. But now I see I hit nail on the head." Sasuke spoke with a stoic expression.

Karin was speechless and Naruto was over his initial shock but was still scared of Sasuke.

"Is it a crime to experience the college life?"

"It is when you have a girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"You see what you do teme!"

"Naruto, Karin, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled when she opened the door with a bobby pin from her hair.

"Let me guess, Sakura you knew about this the whole time?" Sasuke asked turning to face Sakura. Ashamed, Sakura hung her head low and nodded a yes to Sasuke.

Karin was getting her things together when Sasuke decided to just leave. He did not look back at the situation he left behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter yet! Well, like I said I didn't like this chapter too much. I felt like it jumped around too much. &amp; it wasn't thought out :(. Tried to get everyone at the party, with their own little side story. Next chapter will be different I promise! ** I hope everyone who had to go through the earth quake and hurricane Irene is okay! The people who had to evacuate is back home safe and sound!<strong>


	9. Making Moves

**Hello all! Sorry it's been so long! But school started and I hate school so it's like a big transition. But the story must go on! I promised to finish it to my favorite reviewer so I will! This chapter went really well for me and I didn't expect that so I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Hinata stretched and yawned loudly while she sat up in her bed with her feet dangling off the edge. It was Sunday morning, and she usually woke up at 7am to do all of her chores around the house. But now that she's in college, Hinata found herself without anything to do. She sighed deeply and jumped off her bed with ease., as if she were a ninja. (*cough)<p>

She looked around the room to see her 3 best friends still asleep. Hinata wanted some breakfast and knew it would be better to let them all sleep. With that she slipped on her slippers and quietly left the room.

As she stepped inside the elevator, she noticed a ponytail walk in with her. "Hey, Hina" Shikamaru said with a tired voice. Hinata was stunned to see Shikamaru up this early, but for him to actually go somewhere was odd.

"He..hey Shika. What are you doing up so early?"

"I needed to talk to you, I knew there was a good chance of you being up this early.'

"Is everything alright?"

"Let's sit down and get some breakfast first, then I'll say the troublesome thing."

"Okay Shika."

Shikamaru and Hinata walked into the mess hall and was greeted with silence. There was no one up this early in the morning, which made Shikamaru even more frustrated for being up. They went over to the table with the food on it and sat down at a table together.

Shikamaru wasted no time, "Do you like the Uchiha?"

Hinata almost chocked on her orange juice looked up at her friend with a startled look. "Wh-wh-why would you ask that?" she managed to say. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed, "Just answer the question."

"How could I like Sasuke? He's mean, rude, angry, and he only thinks about himself!" Hinata said and crossed her arms. Shikamaru started to chuckle which made Hinata laugh as well. They sat there laughing for a few moments until Shikamaru's started to die down.

He looked over to Hinata, "He's been depressed since the party. He doesn't want to do anything with the guys, all he does is lay on his bed. He barely eats anything even when we hear his stomach growl. It was worse last night, 4am he started to talk in his sleep. The rest of the guys were too knocked out to hear what he was saying.

But I wasn't all that sleep. All he kept saying was: "Hinata, that dobe, cheater, not me." So I put two and two together and thought I should talk to you about it."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend but he had still chosen her over him. She started to tear up a little, "Shikamaru, remember how everyone knew I had a crush on Naruto except Naruto?"

"How could I forget? He was so oblivious."

"He's been cheating on me, and he thinks I still don't know. He's as oblivious as ever."

"Hina.."

"I've known Sasuke likes me for a while now. But I stuck in there for Naruto. But for the past couple of days, he's the only one on my mind. I tried so hard to keep him out but it just didn't work. Naruto wants to live the college life I get it, but all I want right now is to be happy. I think, I think I can be happy with Sasuke."

"That's all I had to hear." with that Shikamaru got up from his seat and proceeded to move to the elevator. Hinata grabbed him and walked in front of him. "Shika! What are you going to do?"

"I wasn't going to do anything, you are."

"What exactly am I doing?"

"You're breaking up with Naruto."

"I'm what! Why would I do that? I'm going to look like a total…"

"Bitch?" they both turned around to see Tenten and Neji standing behind them. Hinata blushed and nodded her head while Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

"Hinata, I'm sorry it didn't work out with Naruto. We all knew you really liked him. But, I think Sasuke could be really good for you!" Tenten said clapping her hands together. "Shikamaru and Neji told me the parts of the story they knew so don't be mad they needed to tell someone and me being your best friend, they had to tell me!" Tenten shook Neji in excitement and he held his head.

"Hinata, we'd do anything to see you happy. I'd only wish it weren't with the Uchiha.." Tenten smacked him on the back of his head and Hinata laughed. They were really great together and she was glad she was about to find her happiness like her cousin and best friend did.

"You guys, let's go." she said with a giggle and started walking.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was laying on his bed when he heard noise from the other side of their door. He growled and pulled his pillow over his head.<p>

He hated everything and everyone. Ever since he found out Naruto had been cheating on Hinata with Karin he's been in a bitter mood. 'She'll still be with him. Hinata isn't the kind that breaks up with people, even for me.' Sasuke sighed and turned to face the wall.

He heard Shikamaru's voice but couldn't understand what he was saying. He pulled the pillow just a little bit off his ear so he could hear what he was saying. It sounded like he was talking to Neji and Tenten.

"Yea, she said she'd be right back she had to goto our room for something."

"How troublesome, do women always take this long?"

"Let's just be patience, we can't rush this."

Sasuke frowned. 'What the hell are they talking about? Who was she anyway?'

* * *

><p>Hinata had disbanded from the group, she told them she had to go get something. 'If I'm really going to end this, I have to give him the necklace back. Naruto had given Hinata the necklace he was given by they're old principle. Naruto and Tsunade were really close.<p>

The necklace had belonged to Tsunade's grandfather the first leader of they're city, Konoha. She full out cried when he first gave it to her, she didn't want him to give it to her. But he insisted and she took it gratefully. She had stopped wearing it a week ago when all of this started to happen.

She saw there was a sock on the doorknob. She shrugged it off and opened the door. She slipped in quietly not sure if Sakura and Ino were still sleep.

She walked in deeper and started hearing noises that sounded like kissing. She blushed a deep pink and realized what the sock on the door meant and regretted walking in.

'I have to do this now though.' so she figured whoever it was would be on the top bunk. It would be easier to get the necklace out of her desk anyway. She picked up the necklace out of one of the draws and started walking to the door. But what she heard stopped her in her tracks.

"Na, Naru, Naruto!" Hinata turned around slowly because she was still in shock. 'That sounded like Sakura.' she lightly made her way to _her _bed up the ladder. What she saw threw her in an enraged state. Her best friend Sakura, and her boyfriend Naruto was on her bed making out in the dorm they shared.

So Hinata did something out of her character. She threw the necklace at Naruto which hit him and Sakura causing them to look up and separate. Sakura looked at Hinata and started to get teary eyed while Naruto saw Hinata and hung his head low.

Hinata looking at both of them just sighed and walked down the ladder. Sakura looked off the bed to see if Hinata would turn back and look at them but she didn't. She walked out of the door and closed it lightly. Sakura now confused looked at Naruto who was looking at the door. 'What have I done?' Naruto mouthed to himself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt a tug on his blanket and growled. But the tugging didn't stop which got him more mad. "Whoever it is quit it before I snap your neck!"<p>

"Sasuke that's rude but I'd expect that from you."

He jumped up and turned around to see Hinata sitting on his bed smiling at him. He smirked, "I would expect you to be pouting but you aren't."

Hinata turned her head away from him and smiled. Sasuke saw the worry in her expression and turned her head back around to face him.

"What happened?"

"Naruto and Sakura were making out on my bed."

"Hinata.."

"Sasuke I know you knew about Naruto and Karin. I know you didn't tell me because I was avoiding you. But Sasuke I have but only one question for you."

Hinata said never breaking the eye contact. Sasuke nodded for her to continue.

"Do you like me, Uchiha?"

she said with a smirk of her own. He couldn't help but smile and grabbed her and pulled her on his lap.

"Get over yourself, Hyuga." he pulled her down to lay on the bed and he got on top of her tickling her.

"Ah! Sasuke stop! I'm, no stop it!" Hinata said in-between her laughs.

Sasuke was having fun torturing her, "Pay back is a bitch, Hyuga. This is for avoiding me!" Sasuke said as he lunged for her sides with his fingers. Ino and Tenten watched from the doorway of the room and smiled.

"I'm glad they have each other. Aren't you Tenten?" Ino said still looking at the couple. Tenten turned to Ino "Of course I am! Now maybe Sasuke won't be such a prude. But I have a question."

"Lay it on me."

"What are we going to do about Sakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>If you hadn't noticed by now, I am not a huge Sakura fan lol. But I'm trying my hardest not to bash her completely. I feel like the Hinata walking in on Naruto and Sakura scene would happen in the actual anime. Well maybe not now because of the war. Did I just spoil it for someone? Opps.. anyways, next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	10. A New Start With You

**This is it people, the last chapter :/ I'm actually depressed that it's over. I thought this chapter came out just as good as the last. Thank you all who have R&R more are def welcomed! **

* * *

><p><strong>3 month time skip<strong>

"That should be the last box you have there. Just drop it by the bed!" Hinata ordered the man holding her clothing.

"Geez Hinata! What kind of clothes do you wear!" Kiba complained struggling to put the box down.

"Pretty ones!" Hinata responded while giggling under her hand.

"Kiba, you shouldn't complain so much about everything. Just come sit and drink your tea."

"That's easy for you to say Shino! You've been sitting since we got here!" Kiba yelled pointing to Shino. Hinata took the seat on the opposite side of Shino and grabbed her cup of tea. She smiled at the sight of her new apartment.

After everything that happened at Konoha University, she decided it was time for a new change. She called her father and asked him if she could transfer schools, specifically Kiba and Shino's school in America. She need to be with them in order to forget everything. At first her father didn't agree, but she told him it would be a great experience and she really wanted it. He finally caved in to her and she was suppose to leave that next day.

When she told everyone at KU, they threw her a going away party. She cried and told them she'd keep in touch and that they should visit her. Hinata's last night in her dorm with the girls was a fun one. They laughed, watched movies, pigged out, talked, cried, and slept.

Flashback

"_I can't believe you're really going Hinata!" Tenten said on the verge of tears once again. They had The Notebook playing which made them all extra emotional. _

_"Tenten, I will visit as much as I can I promised you girls that." Hinata said just as sad. It was hard for her to leave her best friends since she's been with them for a long time. _

_Even her and Sakura were on good terms now because it wasn't in Hinata's nature to stay mad for so long. So she forgave Sakura, Karin, and Naruto. She was still sad it didn't work out with Naruto but everything happens for a reason. _

_"Yoohoo Hinata are you there?" Ino said waving her hand in front of Hinata's face. _

_"Huh? What? I'm sorry." Hinata said tuning back in to the girls. _

_"I said! Did you tell Sasuke yet?" Ino said with her hands on her hips. _

_"No I haven't. He and Gaara are away for a Sakkaa game." Hinata said sadly. _

_"Well, let's all give Hinata her going away presents! That'll cheer her up." Tenten said clapping her hands. She handed Hinata a purple box. She opened it and it had all of her favorite books in it with special bookmarks, pens, notepads, highlighters, and clips. Hinata smiled brightly and hugged Tenten gratefully._

_ Ino handed her a big floral massager bag that was filled with notebooks, folders, and binders. They knew Hinata so well she hugged Ino as well and waited for Sakura to give her, her gift. _

_Sakura had an sneaky glee in her eyes when she handed Hinata a red box. Hinata looked at her suspiciously and was about to open the box when Sakura yelled at her. "DON'T OPEN THIS BOX UNTIL YOUR GIFT ARRIVES AT YOUR NEW HOME!" Sakura said with a stern voice. That made the girls even more suspicious but Hinata complied and put the box in her carry on for the plane. _

_They all did their pinky promises to never change, the same one they did when they first entered Konoha University. _

_Her last night at Konoha University was a memorable one._

End of Flashback

When Hinata was thinking about that, she didn't hear Kiba call her name when her doorbell rang. Shino lightly tapped her on the forehead to get her attention. She snapped out of it and headed for the door. She opened the door and almost fell over from shock.

There was Sasuke, standing in her doorway to her new apartment staring at her with that beautiful smile.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Ms. Hinata Hyuga. She is suppose to be at this address but I see someone hotter moved in instead." Sasuke said moving in closer to Hinata. She started to shed tears of a joy and jumped on Sasuke and started kissing him all over. After her assult of kisses, she got off of him and blushed a light pink.

"I didn't think I'd see you again!" She said a little louder then Sasuke expected.

"So, are you going to let me or what?" he said smirking at her.

"I don't usually invite strangers in, but I'll make an exception since you're cute." Hinata said smiling and moving behind the door so Sasuke could enter. He walked in towards the kitchen and heard noises.

'Figures Kiba and Shino would be here.' Sasuke thought and huffed. When he entered Kiba immeditly jumped off his seat and started barking.

"What is the Uchiha doing here!" Kiba demanded.

"Relax Kiba. I didn't get to see Hinata off back in Konoha." Sasuke said taking a seat at the dinning table. Hinata walked in and started making Sasuke a cup of tea.

Shino spoke, "Kiba, I think it's time to leave why? Because we'll be in the way." he said while grabbing Kiba by the shirt.

"What the hell are you talking about Shino! I hate when you talk like that!" Kiba yelled while being dragged down the hall.

"Hinata, we will see you in school. Sasuke, we will speak again." Shino dragged Kiba all the way out of the house. Hinata smiled and thanked Shino for giving her and Sasuke some space. She was done with Sasuke's cup and walked over to him and placed it on the table and took the seat across from him.

"So Sasuke, how did you find me? Who told you?" Hinata was curious and decided to get to the point.

Sasuke took a sip of his tea, "Actually I didn't know you were leaving. I got back an hour you left and Sakura told me what happened." Sasuke explained. Hinata figured Tenten would be the one tell him but it didn't matter he was here.

"Let me show you the rest of the house." she said holding out her hand for him. He took it and let her lead the way. Hinata showed Sasuke her bedroom, her bathroom, the extra bedroom, the balcony, and the entertainment room. Sasuke walked back to her bedroom and flopped down on her king size bed. Hinata laid down next to him and stared into his eyes.

Sasuke pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. He had his arm around her waist stroking her back. It seem to be putting her to sleep because her eyes were getting heavy. Just when she was about to be sleep completely, Sasuke said the 3 words she had been waiting for.

"Hinata, I love you." he said smiling. Hinata open her eyes wide open and looked at Sasuke finding the sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you too, Sasuke." she said as she leaned over and kissed Sasuke more passionately and longer. She broke the kiss for breath,

"Move in with me."

"What!"

"Sasuke, I want you to be here when I fall asleep at night and wake up in the morning. I want us to have late night study sessions, going out to eat on Friday's, sharing this space with me. I love you Sasuke and I don't want to be with anyone else anymore. " Hinata told him.

She was so nervous on the inside, if he decline she wouldn't know what she'd do. Sasuke stood silent for awhile which was making Hinata more nervous.

"I though you'd never ask." Sasuke said finally. Hinata sat up and attacked Sasuke with kisses again. She was so happy he said yes.

Why did it take so long for her to realized Sasuke was the one for her all along?

* * *

><p>They walked back into the dinning room and Hinata sat on Sasuke's lap again. There was a small box on the end of the table, so Hinata pulled it in front of her and started going through it. It was a bunch of old pictures of her and her girls.<p>

"Sakura had such a huge forehead!" Hinata said out loud giggling.

"Oh speaking of Sakura she said I had to put this on." that's when Sasuke pulled out a big red bow with ribbons from his pocket and placed in on his head. Hinata stared at him confused then started cracking up. She stopped laughing a couple of moments later and Sasuke was giving her the death glare. She started smiling at him and he gave up and smiled back at her.

She read the tag attached to the bow.

|To: Hinata

From: Sakura ;)

Notes: I hope you love my gift! I wanted to wrap him up but he said no. Oh by the way, you can open the box now. Enjoy!|

"So apparently, Sasuke you're my gift from Sakura."

"Oh is that so? Does that mean you get to unwrap me?" Sasuke said nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Sasuke! Stop it! I'm ticklish you know that!" Hinata said in-between laughs.

"Yeah I know." he responded and stopped.

"So why do you do it!"

"Because it makes you smile."

Hinata blushed and got up from Sasuke's lap.

"Before I left Sakura gave me a box. She told me not to open it until my first gift arrived. So since you're here I can open it. Stay here I'll bring it out."

Sasuke nodded as Hinata left to the living room and looked for the box. 'I might have a little bit too much things.' Hinata thought looking at all the scattered boxes. She eyed the box and picked it up to bring it back to Sasuke.

When she was in sight, Sasuke looked at the box and wondered what could possibly be in there. Hinata set the box on the table and cut the tape so she can open it.

She lifted the top and picked up a red lingerie outfit. It was a top with black lace and was see through with a matching thong. She quickly dropped the outfit back in the box and shoved it to Sasuke. She was a bright tomato red and sat down at the kitchen counter. Sasuke started to chuckle at Hinata being so shy.

"Sakura really went all out. There's matching high heels, massage oils, rose petals, bath beads, scented candles, and handcuffs." Sasuke took out every item he named and placed them neatly on the table. Hinata was about to stuff everything back in the box when Sasuke said the unbelievable.

"We can use this stuff tonight."

"SASUKE!"

"What? Are you saying you don't want to use them?" he said giving her the "you're lying" look. She started to avert her eyes everywhere but at Sasuke's. He saw she was trying to avoid his gaze, so he sighed and sat up walking towards her.

He stood next to her running his fingers through her silky smooth hair. "Don't worry babe, I know you'll be gentle with me." he felt Hinata laugh under his touch and pulled her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Hinata, we're about to break that last bit of shyness out of you." He kissed her and lead her to the bedroom and closed the door. He stepped back out to get the gift Sakura gave Hinata.

Before he went back to the room he took out his phone and sent a text. He walked back in the room with the box and set it down on _their_ bed. They started making out and barely heard Sasuke's phone vibrate.

|Text Message From: Naruto

You can succeed where I failed, Teme.|

* * *

><p><strong>The end! I thought it could have had a stronger ending! But I'm so proud of myself, finished my first chapter fic completed. It didn't take as long as I expecting to. Any suggestions for my next story? I'm open to all ideas! Love you all! Just Blackrishawk more haha<strong>


End file.
